The Lost Suite Life Episodes
by disneychick555
Summary: These are some of my takes on The Suite Life on Deck! It starts before Cody and Bailey started dating and I don't have any Maya, only a spunky girl named Lenny!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first fanfic ever, so please let me know what you think! This goes back a little bit in the series, to before the first season ended. Just my little take on things ;) Let me know what you think!

I own none of these characters, the TV show, or the setting. I only own Lenny, my own character

* * *

><p>Bailey ran down the stairs to the deck where Cody and Zack were resting, drinking some smoothies. "Hey guys!" she greeted brightly, bouncing up and down.<p>

"What's got you all perky?" Zack asked her, taking a sip of his banana smoothie.

"Well, my best friend Lenny is coming in from Kettle Corn! And she's going to be staying here on the boat with us now that London's graduated!" Bailey announced excitedly.

"Cool," Cody commented, "When's she coming?"

"She should be here in a couple of hours. I'm going to make sure the room's perfect for her when she gets here," Bailey said, waving bye.

* * *

><p>Zack was working at the juice bar later when a girl walked up to the bar. Zack didn't really pay attention to her, he was busy trying to find a quarter he had dropped. "Hey, do you know where I can find…" the girl started.<p>

"Could you give me a break here? I'm looking for something!" Zack snapped at her.

"Boy, you're rude," the girl shot back. She got up off of the stool and headed toward Cody. "Hello. I was wondering if I could find Bailey Picket anywhere?" she asked.

"Oh, hello! You must be Lenny, Bailey's best friend that she's been talking about! I'm Cody Martin," Cody introduced himself, extending his hand for a shake.

"So you're Cody!" Lenny replied, shaking his hand. "Bailey's told me a lot about you." She looked Cody up and down. "Yup, I always knew she had good taste in boys. She's bragged to me about your 5.0 average. Up top," Lenny said, holding her hand up for a high five, which Cody returned.

Meanwhile, Zack had found his quarter and saw Cody talking to a pretty girl, so he walked over. "Hey, and who is this lovely young lady?" Zack asked Cody.

"This is Lenny, Bailey's friend," Cody replied to his brother.

"And I'm…" Zack began.

"Rude?" Lenny interrupted.

Zack looked offended. "Yes," Cody assured her. "He's also my twin brother."

"Really?" Lenny asked skeptically, she squinted before finally saying, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that Cody looks so much cuter than you."

"I'm the cute one," Cody whispered excitedly to Zack. "Bailey even bragged to her about me."

"Well, what did Bailey say about me, Zack?" Zack asked, flipping his hair.

"She said you were the rude, meaner one who worked at the smoothie bar… remind me not to order from him," Lenny muttered to Cody.

"What else did Bailey say about me?" Cody asked.

"Well… I don't want to embarrass her or anything…" Lenny started. "But she also said that you were smart, quirky, funny, sweet, adorable, cute, and that you smell heavenly…" Lenny sniffed. "Pine? Bailey loves it. Eh, personally I'm more of a fruity, sweet, candy type, but Bay loves the smell of home."

"Lenny!" Bailey exclaimed, running down the stairs to meet her friend. "Bay!" They hugged each other. "I've missed you so much!" they said at the same time before squealing. "Did you get the scholarship?" Bailey asked.

"Yes! But… Well, I have to work on the ship too…" Lenny confessed to Bailey.

"Did you cash out your student card?" Zack asked her hopefully.

Lenny scoffed, "What do I look like? And irresponsible jerk?" She turned to Bailey again, "I have to pay for my meals and stuff by singing every Friday."

"I cannot wait to hear you perform again!" Bailey exclaimed.

"And I can't wait to put on a show!" Lenny replied before Bailey took her to their room.

"You know… There's something about that girl that I don't like…" Zack trailed off.

Cody scoffed, "Obviously, unlike most other girls, she's got good taste with the Codester!"

* * *

><p>Lenny was settling into her room and Bailey was helping her. "So… Did you tell Cody you have a crush on him?" Lenny asked mischievously.<p>

Bailey scoffed, "No! No, I do not have a crush on Cody Martin!"

"You're blushing as red as a tomato in the morning sunrise, Bay. You _so _like him," Lenny accused. "He likes you too… a _lot_."

Bailey rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and… fix my make up…"

"Turning yourself pale as a ghost won't hide your blush!" Lenny hollered to Bailey as she went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Later, Lenny, Bailey, and Cody were on the stage on the deck, setting up the equipment for Lenny to practice. "Ready?" Cody asked Lenny, his hand poised and ready above the button to turn it all on.<p>

Lenny held her thumbs up. Cody hit the button and took the seat beside Bailey. Lenny opened her mouth and began to sing "My Heart Will Go On" from the Titanic, ironic since they were on a ship. As she finished the last note, Cody and Bailey got up and applauded. "That was awesome!" Bailey told her friend. "You've gotten even better than last time."

Zack came from behind the Juice Bar and commented, "Eh, I've heard better."

Lenny scoffed and rolled her eyes, "It's not like you could do better."

"Hey, don't try to do stand up comedy too, stretch yourself too thin and you'll hurt yourself," Zack retorted.

Lenny took the microphone again and asked Cody, "What song do you think I should do now?"

"How about 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'?" Cody asked.

"That's my favorite song!" Bailey announced.

"Really?" Cody asked, feigning surprise.

"Alright," Lenny said, muttering, "One for the lovebirds…" before bursting into the song.

* * *

><p>The next day in class, Miss Tutweiler introduced Lenny to the class. "Alright everyone, this is our newest student, Nellie Marquez."<p>

"Nellie…" Zack snickered from the back of the classroom.

"Zack! Be nice to her!" Miss Tutweiler yelled as Lenny shot him a nasty look and Bailey gave her an encouraging smile. "But she goes by Lenny."

"Don't worry Miss Tutweiler, I can handle it," Lenny said sweetly.

Miss Tutweiler still looked wary as she showed Lenny to her seat in front of Zack. Zack spent the morning trying to break Lenny's iron tight attention to class through everything from spitballs (which she dodged perfectly each time) to farting noises, but only succeeded in getting himself a detention. Boy, was Lenny going to get it… He had big plans for tonight, big plans! He was going to ask a cute girl that he had been talking to before, but now, all because of Lenny and her undeterred attention and tattletaling, he couldn't go!

* * *

><p>After Zack finally got out of detention, Lenny was getting ready for her show. Cody and Bailey were helping her set up the equipment, so he decided to join them. "Hey Zack! Could you run to my room real quick and grab Len's music CD? It's on her desk," Bailey asked him, juggling a microphone stand and wires in her hands as Lenny rushed over to help her.<p>

"No problem," Zack said, running off to their room.

As Zack picked up the CD from Lenny's desk, he decided to disorganize it, just to mess with her. As he picked up a book to put it in a drawer, he saw another CD marked "LENNY'S SINGING". He had just been going to put a whoopee cushion in her seat to embarrass her tomorrow, but this would be much better… He grabbed the CD as well.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at the end of Lenny's concert, she was asked for an encore. This was Zack's chance. As she started her rendition of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", he put in the CD of her singing and found the track. Then he fast forwarded to where she was in the song before replaying the part she was on over and over again, as she stood on stage in confusion.<p>

"She's just been lip synching!" a man from the audience called out in anger, eliciting a chorus of boos from the audience, except for Bailey and Cody.

"No! Wait! I haven't! I…" Lenny defended herself as people stormed out. She looked close to tears. Before Bailey or Cody could stop her, she ran offstage.

Zack, meanwhile, wondered what in the world had gone so wrong…

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, no school! And Zack's favorite day of the week. He went to go find Bailey and Cody to hang out, and found them by the Juice Bar with a sobbing Lenny. "What happened?" Zack asked, worried.<p>

"Zack, you're good at negotiating-slash-manipulating!" Cody announced to his brother.

"A true gift," Zack replied cockily. "Why?"

Bailey looked up at him pleadingly, "Mr. Moseby said that since Lenny "broke" her contract, which specifically stated that she couldn't lip sync, she would have to be fired. Then, since she got the scholarship, it would also have to be revoked! She's going to be sent back home!"

"What?" Zack screamed.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Mr. Moseby said, coming up from behind Zack. "Lenny will be leaving at our next stop."

"Wait, Mr. Moseby, she… Lenny wasn't lip synching last night," Zack revealed.

"So I've heard. But from what I've heard from our guests it sounds like she did," Mr. Moseby replied.

"No, what I'm trying to say is…" Zack took a deep breath, "I messed up her concert last night."

Cody and Bailey gasped as Lenny looked up at Zack in horror and anger. Meanwhile Mr. Moseby threw up his hands and announced, "I should've asked you first! But… Why would you be so mean to our newest student Zack? I've always thought you an annoying prankster, but not evil."

"I got detention yesterday for trying to bug her during class and couldn't ask out this girl I liked. I was so angry I guess I overreacted," Zack confessed, hanging his head in shame.

"I suppose this is grounds for dismissal from the program," Mr. Moseby told Zack.

"But Mr. Moseby!" Cody told him, "Zack and I need to stay together!"

"They're twins!" Bailey put in.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Moseby said. "Lenny can stay, and she can keep her job, but it looks like Zack has to go."

"Mr. Moseby…" Lenny said, "What if Zack had detention every day this coming week, could not use the pool or hot tub facilities for the rest of the month, had to write a five page report on proper treatment of fellow students, and had to work double shift at the Smoothie Bar? Don't you think that would be punishment enough?" Mr. Moseby still looked wary so she added, "And you could dock half of his pay for the month and make him tidy up his room."

"Well, I suppose that would be acceptable," Mr. Moseby replied. "Alright Zack, you need to do everything that Lenny just offered for you to do and you won't get kicked off the ship… yet." Mr. Moseby walked away. Cody and Bailey said something about going for a swim, leaving Lenny and Zack at the Juice Bar.

"Thanks," Zack said. "I'd better get to work at the Bar."

"Thanks for admitting to it," Lenny said back.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry for that, honest. I… I guess I got carried away," Zack replied.

"Happens a lot to you, doesn't it?" Lenny asked.

Zack sighed, "Yeah, pretty much. But you don't have to pay me back for admitting to it. You know, my mom's a singer too, back in Boston at the Tipton," He said, sliding a smoothie to her.

Lenny took a sip. "Oh, I know, thanks. This is actually pretty good. But I insist on paying you back for last night," she promised.

Zack scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

Lenny slid a quarter off of the bar and watched as Zack dived for it. While he was bent over she poured a little of her smoothie on his head. As he got up, she said quickly, "Whoops, sorry, I'm a little clumsy," and she walked off.

"Man, she's good!" Zack exclaimed in amazement once she was gone, his hair sopping wet.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope people like the first chapter! I'm putting up this second one - I'd love to know how I'm doing! Thank you to yayaya19 for reviewing :D You made my day!

I own nothing :(

* * *

><p>Lenny stood back as Bailey stepped out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"<p>

Lenny smiled, "You're obviously a nervous wreck. Bay, your shirt's on backwards and you're wearing purple eyeshadow on one eye and green on the other!" she announced.

"Len, what am I going to do!" Bailey cried out.

"Bay, deep breaths, deep breaths," Lenny said, breathing in and out with Bailey. "First, get that shirt on right! It's cute. And I'd go with the brown shadow, much more natural and brings out your eyes." Lenny looked around at Bailey's desk. "Are you sure this isn't a date?"

"Lenny, this is not a date! I'm just going to the restaurant on the ship with Cody and you…" Bailey replied lamely.

"Sounds like a date if you take me out of the picture," Lenny said. "Why am I coming anyway?"

"Because without you there I'll be nervous as heck!" Bailey confessed.

Lenny sighed, "Bay, you've never had a problem hanging out with Cody before. Just because it's over dinner at a restaurant, doesn't mean it's any different than just hanging out with the normal Cody."

"I know… but… I heard Zack's going to be there," Bailey tried to convince Lenny.

"You think that'll convince me?" Lenny snorted.

"No, but I hoped," Bailey muttered.

* * *

><p>"Dude! I don't want to go while you and Bailey stare at each other in silence the whole time!" Zack complained to Cody, who was dressing up.<p>

"Zack, I told you, this isn't a date! We're just treating ourselves to dinner because we got straight A's!" Cody stressed to Zack.

"Then why am I coming?" Zack asked.

Cody sighed, "Because I can't bring Blankie," he confessed.

* * *

><p>Cody and Zack met up with Bailey and Lenny at the restaurant, just as they had planned. "I see you have a party of four… I'm sorry, but we only have tables for two available," the host informed them.<p>

"Can't you push two tables together?" Lenny asked hopefully.

"What do I look like, a fast food place? No! Now, who sits with whom?" the host said haughtily.

Lenny looked over at Bailey, who was giving her the puppy dog face. "Cody and Bailey will get a table," she finally conceded, "And Zack and I will have another," she muttered. The host led them to their tables, across the room from each other.

"Thank you," Bailey whispered to Lenny as Cody warned Zack, "Don't start a food fight again."

"But that was epic!" Zack whispered back. Cody gave him a stern look, "Fine, I won't."

* * *

><p>Lenny looked up at Zack, who was surprisingly looking at his menu. "What do you think looks good?" he asked her.<p>

"That," Lenny replied, pointing to Cody and Bailey, who were in an animated discussion about something smart.

Zack laughed, "Too bad they won't just admit they like each other and go out. Cody thinks Bailey just likes him as a friend."

"Bailey thinks the same about Cody," Lenny replied. "We've got to get them together somehow!"

"A schemer? I never expected it from you," Zack tried not to sound too impressed.

Lenny looked appalled, "I'm a seasoned schemer, thank you very much. That smoothie mix up you had with that girl today was no mistake."

"You did that? And she was hot!" Zack exclaimed. "Why? Were you jealous?"

"Eh, it was another way to embarrass you, wasn't it?" Lenny said.

"True. But I bet you didn't guess I messed with your chemistry set before you set you and Cody's beaker on fire, did you?" Zack told her.

"You didn't! Miss Tutweiler almost banned me from the lab!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Anyway, back to food… I'm hungry. What looks good?" Zack asked again.

Lenny looked over the menu, "Actually, the bacon wrapped steak tips sound great. Oh, with potatoes too!"

"You're a meat and potatoes chick too?" Zack asked.

"What can I say?" Lenny replied, "Living out on a farm gives you the appetite of a pig!"

Zack laughed. He had never really noticed before, but Lenny was really funny. But terribly smart and evil too…

* * *

><p>"Look at those two," Cody whispered to Bailey confidentially as the waiter left to get their food.<p>

Bailey looked over at Lenny and Zack, who were currently arguing over something but laughing about it too. "I think there's something going on between them," she cooed.

"Yeah…" Cody said, looking back at Bailey.

"Um… Cody, did I put different colors of eyeshadow on or something?" Bailey asked self-consciously.

"No, no," Cody assured her, "It's just that… you look… beautiful tonight."

"Awe, thank you, Cody," Bailey smiled, "You're not too shabby yourself. And is that pine I smell?"

"I always wear it," Cody replied with a grin.

"My absolute favorite!" Bailey squealed. "It reminds me so much of home… But that's enough of me fantasizing about home. What was Boston like?"

"What?" Cody asked, stunned. Bailey usually loved telling him every detail about Kettle Corn.

"What was Boston like? What was your favorite part?" Bailey pressed.

"Well… Boston was fun. Really loud though, but never dull. School was cool, and I always liked to see the Red Sox games. Did I ever tell you about the time Mr. Moseby became the most hated man in Boston?" Cody asked her. She shook her head. "Well…" Cody began to tell the story.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as they finished dessert, Lenny said to Zack, "So, you'll call me when we begin Operation Coiley? Or Baildy… Whatever we call it before the dance?"<p>

"Yeah," Zack assured her. "Why? Can't wait to get a call from a boy for once?"

Lenny rolled her eyes, "Coming from you, I don't think it counts."

"Check please!" Zack said to the waiter as he passed by.

Lenny opened her mouth to speak, but the waiter had already left. "Aren't we getting two separate bills?"

"Why?" Zack asked her, chuckling.

"Well, I thought…" Lenny began.

"Well, you thought wrong," Zack replied, paying the waiter.

"You're being really nice Zack… What's going on?" Lenny pressed.

Zack sighed, "I think I should be on your good side if we're going to scheme together to get Cody and Bailey together."

Lenny looked at him skeptically. "Okay… that excuse will do for now. Oh, just so Cody and Bailey don't get suspicious, we should probably storm off in opposite directions with a loud, angry huff," she mentioned. Zack nodded. "Gosh Zack, I didn't know you could be so rude!" Lenny shouted.

"Rude? You're the one who's ego's too big for their tiny head!" Zack retorted.

"You're going to eat those words Zachary Andrew Martin!" Lenny screamed, leaving with an angry huff.

"And I'll get back at you! After I eat those words!" Zack replied, storming off the opposite way.

* * *

><p>That Friday, Mr. Moseby let Lenny off of work to help set up for the dance. Since she knew all about the sound system, she was helping Zack set up the DJ booth, on the condition that she would co-DJ. "No Zack! That's the wrong plug! Put it in there and-," there was the nasty sound of feedback and Zack yanked the plug out of the input hole. Lenny got up to put it in the right place. "So, when are you going to play their song?" Lenny asked Zack, plugging in the microphones for them.<p>

"I was thinking later on, after we have some fun with some fast songs," Zack told her. "But what if Cody doesn't ask her to dance before someone else?" he asked.

"One of us will just have to jump down and grab her first," Lenny replied.

* * *

><p>Addison had just finished screaming in her hyper way to the last note of the last song when Zack said, "Alright, we're going to slow things down in here."<p>

They both watched as Cody and Bailey began to approach each other, but turned away before asking to dance. "This is torture," Lenny muttered.

"Uh oh, trouble," Zack told her, jumping down to Bailey. He just asked her to dance before Holden asked Bailey to dance.

Lenny went down and asked Cody for a dance. She purposefully moved them closer to Bailey and Zack, spinning Cody to face them. "What is Zack doing dancing with Bailey? To our song?" he asked in horror.

"Well, she _would have_ danced with you if you had worked up the nerve to ask her!" Lenny hissed.

"But she's so…" Cody began.

"Yeah, beautiful, cute, smart, brilliant, amazing, out of your league, whatever, it's no excuse! She's your friend, and she would have been thrilled to dance with you," Lenny told him.

"Really?" Cody asked her.

"Really," Lenny replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Um, Zack, why aren't you dancing with Lenny?" Bailey asked Zack.<p>

Zack scoffed, "Me? Dance with her? Why?"

"Well, I thought with you two spending so much time together recently…" Bailey said.

"Oh, no. No. N-O. We are not like that. I've just been trying to make up for sabotaging her show and for her negotiating for me to stay on the ship," Zack replied. "Why else? Jealous that she's with Cody?"

Bailey blushed, "No. That's Cody she's dancing with?" she feigned surprise.

"I saw you looking over at them," Zack told her.

"Was I that obvious?" Bailey asked.

"Only as obvious as a black bear in a white forest!" Zack informed. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Zack worked his way to Cody and Lenny, "Lenny, could you watch the DJ booth for me? I've got to go REAL bad…" Lenny pardoned herself from Cody and ran up to the booth. The song was just ending and she hit replay. There were some groans as the first notes began again.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, darn computer isn't working right. We'll just have to continue!" Lenny said brightly with a huge smile.<p>

"Bailey, would you like to dance with me?" Cody asked shyly to his friend who was next to him.

"Well, sure… I thought you'd never ask," Bailey replied, taking a hold of his shoulders as he held on to her waist.

Zack came back and joined Lenny at the booth. "Look at them, they're adorable," Lenny told him, motioning toward Cody and Bailey.

"Yeah, they sure are… What have you done to me?" Zack asked in horror.

"It's called sensitivity, cement block," Lenny replied.

Zack cringed, "And it's eating away at me!"

"Shush up," Lenny hushed him.

"Wanna dance?" Zack asked.

"What?" Lenny asked in surprise as Zack took her arms and put her hands on his shoulders.

"A dance. You know, moving your feet to music? It's kind of customary to agree when someone asks you," Zack told her, holding his hands up, waiting for permission to begin dancing with her.

"Alright… I guess," Lenny replied, blushing. Zack smiled politely at her. "You're being really nice again… What do you want?"

Zack looked appalled, "Do I need to want anything? Maybe I'm really a nice guy deep down inside." Lenny and Zack looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. "No, but really. All I want is to dance."

Lenny looked at Zack long and hard before replying, "Alright. I'll buy that."

The song ended, and Lenny reached for the mouse. She clicked on a song. "This is a special request by Zack Martin!" she announced.

"I didn't request a song," Zack informed her, befuddled.

"Oh I know. But you'll love this one," Lenny assured him.

The first few notes came up before the Wibble-Wobbies started singing. "You wouldn't…" he said.

"I just did!" Lenny replied, bouncing offstage.

"Man, she's good!" Zack exclaimed, looking after her.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone had left other than Cody, Bailey, Lenny, and Zack. Cody and Bailey were sitting on the edge of the stage while Lenny was behind the DJ booth. They were watching Zack dance to the Wibble-Wobbies song over and over again. "When will this end?" Bailey whispered to Cody.<p>

"I don't know… Zack does love the Wibble-Wobbies," Cody replied.

As the song ended, Zack called out to Lenny, "Again!" With a laugh, she hit replay. Cody and Bailey snuck out, and Lenny set the computer to repeat as she went backstage. Zack continued dancing – heck, the Wibble-Wobbies were still singing!

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought! I've got more of these already done and ready to be published! Please review! I will give you... Something!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Same as always! I own nothing! And thank you yayaya19 for the review :) This is for you! I hope more people review this time... :D

* * *

><p>"Ah! Cody, Bailey, I need your help," Mr. Moseby said, seeing the two teens on the deck sipping smoothies.<p>

"Sure thing Mr. Moseby, what do you need?" Cody asked.

"Well, you see, I know you two are probably the most reliable teens on this ship, speaking of which, where's Lenny?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Tutoring Zack," Bailey replied.

"Or at least trying," Cody scoffed.

"Ah, okay. I need you two, and Lenny if she can, to fill in for Connie as the entertainment for a party of children coming in this Friday," Mr. Moseby told them.

"Did her boyfriend dump her again?" Bailey asked him.

"N-Yeah," Mr. Moseby replied.

"I'm not sure… the last time I worked with kids I ended up getting tied up with a jump rope…" Cody said.

Bailey turned to Mr. Moseby, "Well, count me in, I love kids!"

Cody clapped his hands, "What do we need to do?"

"Well, for one they need a clown, plus a singer," Mr. Moseby informed them. "It's a little day care service for the kids while their parents go to a movie… adults only," he stressed.

"You can count on us!" Cody and Bailey said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Zack! Quit doing nothing and get over here and do your homework!" Lenny shouted at Zack, who was on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.<p>

Zack waited a second before responding, "Nah."

Lenny sighed, "Zack, come on. Miss Tutweiler put me in charge of helping you get your grade up, and your grade is going to go up! Come on, it's not that hard. If the volume of a prism is length times width times height and you have a cube that is 1 inch along every side, what is the volume?" Lenny asked hopefully.

Zack continued looking up at the ceiling. "Pi?" he asked.

Lenny rolled her eyes and screamed, "ONE! ONE INCH CUBED! ONE TIMES ONE TIMES ONE IS ONE!"

"Wow, you need to calm down Lenny," Zack told her.

"I've been patient with you for three hours. You refuse to do anything but stare up at the ceiling. Come on, it's got to be boring doing nothing all day," Lenny said.

"I do things!" Zack protested.

"Name one," Lenny challenged.

"I go to school," Zack replied.

"That doesn't count," Lenny said, "All you do there is this," she said, putting on a bored, dull, dumb face with a bit of drool and her eyes half closed.

"I do not!" Zack revolted, "It's more of this," Zack corrected, eyes almost fully closed, punctuating it with a snore.

"Forgive me," Lenny said in mock dismay, raising up her hands.

"I bet you couldn't handle being like me for one day," Zack challenged.

"I could be like you for one day and be even better at it than you," Lenny told Zack. "But you could never be like me."

Zack scoffed, "How hard can it be to spout out a bunch of random facts and croak out songs?"

"Hard if you're used to doing absolutely nothing," Lenny muttered.

"You want to bet?" Zack asked.

"You're on," Lenny hissed. "Oh, but make sure that it's on a day when we don't have any tests, quizzes, or homework due."

"How about Friday? We have the day off," Zack reminded her.

"Sure," Lenny agreed.

* * *

><p>Bailey and Cody were in the party room, trying to gather all the stuff up that they would need for the next day. "Darn it! This thing won't budge!" Bailey exclaimed as she tried to wheel out the cart of stuff for the clown.<p>

"Here, let me help you," Cody offered eagerly. He walked over and pulled, but it wouldn't move. Bailey leaned over to help him, and the cart finally moved, knocking Bailey onto Cody.

"Having fun you two?" Lenny commented as she helped Bailey up.

"Lenny, thank goodness. Would you mind singing for a group of kids tomorrow?" Bailey asked.

"Oh… sorry. I've got a bet with Zack. We're switching places. Wait… Yes, yes, _Zack_ can sing for the kids tomorrow," Lenny agreed, inspiration striking.

Cody's eyes grew wide, "Isn't that a recipe for disaster?"

"Think of it as entertainment for the children," Lenny said, putting an arm around Cody's shoulders. "You have to admit, it will be pretty funny to watch." Cody shrugged; he had to quite frankly agree. Lenny left, leaving Cody and Bailey alone again.

"Will Zack really sing?" Bailey asked Cody.

Cody scoffed, "No." He cocked his head to one side, "But knowing Lenny she'll probably step in and help anyway, despite their bet, right?"

Bailey nodded. "So… You don't like little kids very much?"

Cody looked incredulous, "Well, I mean… I don't _not_ like them… I just haven't had very… pleasant… experiences with them."

Bailey looked at him skeptically, "Okay… Personally, I love little kids! I've got three sisters back home, and tons of little cousins!" Cody looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Big families run in my family…"

* * *

><p>The next morning Lenny was sitting on the deck, eating an ice cream bar. "Hey, ready to give up the bet?" Zack asked.<p>

"I would, but I'm too lazy to give up," Lenny said, taking another bite of her ice cream, getting some ice cream on her face.

"Uh, you got something right there," Zack said, pointing where the ice cream was on her face.

Lenny waited a moment before replying, "Nah, too much work."

"Man, she nailed me," Zack muttered. "Well, I've like, totally got to get ready for my show," he announced with a valley girl accent.

"I do NOT talk like that!" Lenny said, "Now, if you'll leave me alone, I've got some candy bars with my name on them."

Bailey walked by dressed as a clown and asked, "Have any of you guys seen Cody? He's supposed to be done dressing up by now! What's that all over your face, Len?"

"Ice cream," Lenny replied, mouth full. "Want some?"

"Um… No thanks…" Bailey answered.

"Hey, I'm ready!" Cody announced, "What happened to you?"

"I'm being a hopeless, lazy loser like Zack today, remember?" Lenny said.

"HEY!" Zack shouted.

"Welcome kids!" Bailey shouted to the group of about ten kids that had come to be entertained.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Cody asked the group of kids. "I'm DumDum and this is my friend BoomBoom. If you want balloon animals, come over here with me!" The kids cheered.

"And who wants their face painted? Come on over!" Bailey announced, motioning to the table where she would be painting faces, a bunch of kids squealed with delight.

"Don't forget, I'm going to be giving you a rockin' concert later!" Zack told the kids. No one said anything.

"I want a doggie!" a little blonde haired girl asked Cody earnestly.

"Are you sure you don't want a snake?" Cody asked the girl in excitement.

"I WANT A DOGGIE!" the girl screamed at Cody.

"Um… alright," Cody said, blowing up a balloon. He tied it shut and tried to twist it into a dog, but to no avail. He handed the straight balloon to the girl.

"This isn't a dog!" the girl wailed. A bunch of the other kids muttered in agreement.

"It's a hot dog," Cody replied with a cheesy smile.

"I know what it is! It's a sword!" The girl screamed angrily, hitting Cody with the sword. Some of the other kids joined in, whacking Cody with whatever they could find.

* * *

><p>Lenny was gripping the seat she was on as tightly as she could. "Not so easy to do nothing now, is it?" Zack whispered to her. Lenny was shaking from the effort to stay put in her seat.<p>

"No, it's not hard," Lenny replied. Zack looked down at her. "You have a heart of cold hard marble, don't you?"

Zack thought for a second, "No, I feel bad for him, but honestly, what can I do? It's not like it's any of my business anyway." Lenny and Zack watched as the kids started to head to Bailey and started to crowd around her table as beating Cody up got boring and he went to change out of the clown suit.

As he passed by them, Cody said to Zack and Lenny, "Remind me to do well in school so that I never have to go to clown school."

"No, stop that!" Bailey warned a kid as they started chasing around another kid with a dripping paint brush in their hand.

"Me first!" "No, me!" "ME!" "MEEEEEEE!" a bunch of the kids were screaming at Bailey as she tried as hard as she could to quickly finish painting their faces. She looked to Zack and Lenny hopefully, her eyes crying out for help.

"Where are you going?" Zack hollered to Lenny as she got up from her seat and left.

Lenny came back with a bunch of oranges. "Hey kids! Come here, I've got something to show you!" She started juggling the oranges as if there were nothing to it.

"Whoa!" the kids said in unison. Some of the kids left Bailey's table to watch the show.

"Thank you," Bailey mouthed to her friend. Lenny acknowledged her with a grin and a wink.

* * *

><p>After a while longer of these entertainments, Bailey went to go and change back into her normal clothes. Zack got up on the stage and announced, "Alright, so who wants to hear some songs?" The kids cheered. "Who wants to hear the Wibble Wobbies?" Zack began to sing their theme song.<p>

"Wow, he can even make that sound good," Lenny said.

"Are you complimenting Zack?" Cody asked, beside Lenny.

"Well, he's not half bad," Lenny replied, flustered.

"BOO!" a kid shouted loudly. Several others joined him. "That's lame! Sing something else! And dance!"

"What?" Zack called out to the kids. "This is my favorite song!" The kids started to throw some of the food that they had been provided with at Zack.

Before Cody and Bailey even knew what had happened, Lenny was onstage with a mike in her hands. "So, who wants to dance Hokey Pokey?" she asked, "Get into a circle!" Then she started singing, "Put your right foot in, put your right foot out, put your right foot in, and you shake it all about…"

Zack joined in, "You do the Hokey Pokey and you shake it all around, that's what it's all about!"

"Come on Cody, join in!" Bailey said, dragging him to the circle to dance.

* * *

><p>"Looks like I won the bet, Lenny," Zack told his friend.<p>

"Oh no you didn't," Lenny replied.

Zack laughed, "Yes, I did. You helped out Cody and Bailey. Zack, he would've sat back and done nothing."

"No, I did what you really would do, Zack," Lenny told him, "I acted like a lazy slacker at first. But when things really got messy, I stepped in and helped because I really do care about others, deep down inside."

Lenny left the deck and once she was out of earshot, Zack exclaimed, "Man, she's good!"

* * *

><p>Please please please please please review! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Same as it always is, people :) Thanks yayaya19 for reading! Even if you're the only one reading these I'll keep cranking them out!

* * *

><p>"Okay, now this weekend you will all have a project to do," Miss Tutweiler told her class on Friday afternoon. The entire class groaned. "Don't worry, it's not too hard! You'll get to work in pairs anyway. It's a family and lifestyle project. You and your partner will be parents to…" Miss Tutweiler dramatically pulled something out of a box, "A sack of flour! On Monday, you will hand it back in and tell the class about your experience. Here are the pairs," Miss Tutweiler said, pulling names out of two hats. "Zack and Lenny, you'll be parents… Either this is Zack's first A or Lenny's first F. Cody and Bailey, you two will do great, as always. Holden and Maria, don't get too much make up on this sack, okay? Woody and Addison…"<p>

"Miss T, why is it that we have to do all this work? You never have to do it," Woody complained.

"Because she did well in school and is a teacher," Cody explained to his roommate.

Woody turned to Miss Tutweiler, "Well, you don't have any kids. Who said you won't learn something from doing this assignment?"

"Well, what do you suggest I do, do the assignment as well?" Miss Tutweiler asked.

"That's a good idea!" Woody said, "I was just going to suggest that you play video games and chill like us all weekend, but that's so much better!"

"I can't do it without a partner," Miss Tutweiler pointed out.

"Ah, Emma, I need your help with something tonight," Mr. Moseby walked into the classroom.

"Miss Tutweiler, I think I found you a partner," Addison said helpfully, raising her hand.

* * *

><p>Lenny and Zack were at their desks, their sack of flour between them. Lenny was filling out its "birth certificate". "Hm, is it a boy, or a girl?"<p>

"A girl," Zack answered quickly. Lenny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, isn't that what every girl wants so they can dress them up like little live dolls? Not that I care and want a daddy's girl or anything."

Lenny rolled her eyes, "I'm cool with it being a girl. So, what's her name going to be?"

"Nellie Marquez Martin Junior," Zack answered excitedly. Lenny gave him a skeptical look. "See? I've always loved the name Nellie, and your last name is Marquez. And since for this to be our child we'd have to be, you know, married, the last name would be mine, Martin… and since your name's already Nellie, it's a junior!"

"You like my name?" Lenny asked Zack, "Weren't you the one making fun of my name?"

"Just write it down already!" Zack pushed her.

"I like Cecilia… can we name her that instead?" Lenny asked. Zack pouted. "Why? Do you want people to think that you named it after me because you like me or something?"

"Cecilia it is!" Zack agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"Aw, Cody, look at our little Albert Einstein Pickett Martin," Bailey cooed.<p>

"He has your eyes," Cody complimented.

"Thank you. He has your cute nose," Bailey replied.

Cody's eyes grew wide, "You think my nose is cute?"

"It's cute on the baby," Bailey answered.

"Can he meet his cousin?" Lenny asked, carrying Zack and her sack over to the other couple.

"He? Who said our little girl is going to be hanging out with a boy at such a young age?" Zack exclaimed incredulously.

Cody looked at his brother, "They're cousins."

Zack looked thoughtful, "Alright. But no other boys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and baby-proof my room. Nothing is going to hurt our baby girl."

"Wow, you're being a good father, Zack," Bailey said, surprised.

"He freaked when a fly came near her. I think the word you're looking for is overprotective," Lenny told her friend.

Zack held his hands up, "Just trying to help our baby live!" His watch beeped. "Oh, it's time to feed her. We can't have our baby going hungry," Zack warned.

"Wow, I can't wait to see how you handle your own daughter when she becomes a teenager," Lenny commented.

* * *

><p>Cody walked into Zack's room, where he was sitting on his bed, looking deep in thought. "Whoa! It's actually clean in here! Hey Zack, you okay? You've been acting really weird since we've got the assignment."<p>

"I'm fine, Cody," Zack told his brother.

"Something's got to be wrong. You baby-proofed your room and are going crazy over it. What's going on?" Cody pressed.

"I can't let Lenny get an F because of me, so I'm working real hard to get both of us an A. Besides, what if Lenny thinks I'm a bad dad?" Zack asked Cody.

"Oh, so you do care about her," Cody said.

Zack scoffed, "No way! I just don't want her spreading rumors about how bad of a man I am."

"Right," Cody said disbelievingly. There was a large thump outside the room and Zack and Cody rushed out to see Mr. Moseby all covered in flour. "What happened?" Cody asked.

"Well, Miss Tutweiler handed me this sack and told me to take care of it like a baby. I was running after her to ask her what this was all about when I tripped and fell," Mr. Moseby explained.

"You can be a little clumsy," Zack commented. "I guess this means you and Miss T failed the assignment – ha!"

Miss Tutweiler walked up right then, "What happened to the baby?"

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Mr. Moseby screamed.

"Well, we kind of challenged Miss Tutweiler to do the same family life project that we're doing with sacks of flour," Cody began.

"And it looks like we just failed," Miss Tutweiler said sadly.

Zack smirked, "Good thing you follow the rules, otherwise you'd just get another sack of flour from the storage room."

"Ha! I knew you'd have a good idea!" Miss Tutweiler said.

"To the kitchen!" Mr. Moseby said, as if leading a charge.

* * *

><p>"Lenny, I think I'll take Cecilia home to watch tonight so that you can get some sleep tonight," Zack said.<p>

"Zack, it's a sack of flour. I highly doubt it's going to start crying in the middle of the night," Lenny replied, "Don't you think you're taking this fathering thing too far? What's up?"

"Nothing's 'up'!" Zack insisted, "I'm just trying to be a good parent. Now you obviously are tense, so I'll take her to my room to take care of tonight. And be happy that you've got a partner who actually wants to pull their weight. Holden and Maria are still arguing about who should take their sack tonight."

* * *

><p>Cody watched as Bailey rocked their little Albert to sleep for the night, singing a sweet little lullaby about corn and crops. <em>She's going to be a great mother,<em> he thought. "Now, do you want to take him for tonight?" Cody asked her once she was done.

"Sh!" she told him, "You don't want to wake him up. And sure, I would love to." Cody waved good bye to his son.

* * *

><p>The next day the gang went to the deck with their sacks of flour just to find Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler arguing over something. "It's not my fault! I thought you were taking it home!" Mr. Moseby yelled.<p>

"Me? No way, this is all on you. If you hadn't worried so much about your hanky collection and more about your child we would know where it was right now!" Miss Tutweiler replied.

"You lost it again?" Zack asked the two, "Man, how'd the two of your get through high school anyway?"

"Easy, I never had to do this stupid project," Miss Tutweiler replied.

"And I never had a partner as dysfunctional as this," Mr. Moseby explained.

"So, now I'm not only the reason the baby's gone, I'm also dysfunctional, huh?" Miss Tutweiler said.

"I think so," Mr. Moseby said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go get us another baby."

Bailey rolled her eyes, "I am so happy we're not at all like them," she told Cody.

"Yeah. Maybe we'd make a pretty good couple," Cody said with a grin, waiting for Bailey's reaction. She laughed, so Cody laughed it off too.

"You know who'd really make good parents? Len and Zack," Bailey whispered. Lenny and Zack were currently discussing something about their sack of flour and were occasionally cooing to it.

"Zack's really trying hard to get Lenny an A here," Cody informed, "I mean, he normally does less than half of the project, I've never seen him work this hard, even when we were testing molds and bacteria," Cody shuddered at the memory.

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" Bailey asked.

"I can't tell. I do know that I've never seen Zack work so hard in my life," Cody said, "Not even for Maddie."

* * *

><p>On Monday, back in the classroom, the groups presented their assignments. "So we learned not to try to take our sack of flour a bath," Addison was wrapping up Woody and her presentation. Both of their hands were stuck in a rock hard mixture of flour and water that had dried.<p>

"Good work," Miss Tutweiler told them, "I think I can give you both a solid C+, maybe a B." The two tried to give each other high fives, but it failed epically.

Cody and Bailey got up and gave their little spiel. They mainly talked about teamwork and effective communication. Miss Tutweiler awarded them both As. Then Zack and Lenny got up. "We learned a lot about parenting," Lenny started. "We obviously learned teamwork and communication, but I think we learned a lot about ourselves as people. When we really care about someone, or I guess in this case some_thing_, our true selves come out. When I first got Zack as my partner, I'll admit that I groaned in disappointment."

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed.

"But I realized as we took care of our sack of flour that he actually cared, sharing the workload, offering to help, even going as far as to be an overprotective father," Lenny said with a smile. "I think that what we learned the most, was who we are."

Miss Tutweiler clapped, "Solid A plus you two. Congratulations Zack! Thank you for returning the sack of flour in one piece."

"So how'd your weekend go?" Woody asked Miss Tutweiler.

"Let's just say it was messy. But I got through it. Here's the sack," she heaved it up onto her desk.

"Wait a second," Woody said, "That doesn't look like the sack you took on Friday."

"Of course… it is!" Miss Tutweiler assured him.

"No…" Woody replied. He got up and licked part of the sack. "This is a sack of sugar, not flour!"

"SUGAR!" Addison screamed, jumping up and grabbing the sack, or at least trying to with her cemented hands. The bag dropped, and sugar spilled out. She dove and began licking the sugar off of her arm.

* * *

><p>Later that day Zack was working at the Juice Bar when Lenny came up to him. He gave her her usual, a strawberry-banana. "Zack, I know that you worked extra hard on our project so that I could keep up my As," she said, taking a sip.<p>

"Wh- No I didn't!" Zack protested.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Lenny told him with a wink. "Thank you," she added, "Maybe we should work on projects together more often."

As she walked away Zack exclaimed, "Man, she's good!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again, I do not own The Suite Life on Deck or the setting or characters. Except for Lenny, she's mine :) I'm happy you guys are reading! Please let me know if there's anything you really love, don't think is right, anything! :D

* * *

><p>"Ready Bailey?" Cody asked his friend. He had his part of the project in a wagon.<p>

"Yup. I've got it," Bailey said, hauling a wagon stuffed to the top, "Both mine and Lenny's."

Lenny looked up from her bed. She waved her hands a bit in some hand gestures, and Bailey translated for Cody, "Len says that she's sorry she can't come with us and tells us good luck." Lenny did some more motions with her hands. "Stop it Len!" Bailey exclaimed.

"What'd she say?" Zack asked, from beside Lenny's bed.

"No one's business," Bailey said dejectedly. Lenny made some more movements with her hands, "She also said to make sure we don't break it. We won't, Lenny!"

"Don't worry about a thing, Lenny. I've got your notes and everything. I'm sure our invention will win the Tokyo Young Inventors Competition!" Cody reassured her.

Lenny looked sad and moved her hands sadly. "She just wishes she could be there with us to see it win," Bailey translated.

"How do you guys do that? It's like some secret language or something," Zack marveled.

Bailey and Lenny just shrugged. "I guess we just know each other that well," Bailey replied for both of them.

"It's nice of you to stay here and take care of Lenny while she's got laryngitis _and_ the flu," Cody told his brother.

"Well, it was either this or clean the toilets on the fiesta deck with the Mexican buffet… I flipped a coin," Zack confessed. Lenny slapped his arm, and apparently hard because he replied with his high voice that he saved only for pain, "I mean I practically begged for this job – BEGGED I TELL YOU!"

"Oh, look at the time," Cody said, checking his watch and pulling Bailey by the hand, "We've got to get going. See you later Zack!"

Lenny did some hand motions. "Yup, we've got it – good luck," Bailey said as she left the room. She was already out the door when Lenny did another hand motion. "We won't get lost! And be quiet! I do NOT!" Bailey protested from the hall. Zack just had a look of complete and total shock on his face.

* * *

><p>Cody and Bailey had just entered the lobby of the Tipton hotel in Tokyo where the Young Inventors Competition would be held. Mr. Moseby followed close behind, he had had to watch over them in this foreign city while Miss Tutweiler toured with the other students. "Now, where are you two supposed to sign in?" Mr. Moseby asked.<p>

"Front desk," Cody replied. "It's kind of weird not seeing you behind that desk," he commented.

"Yes," Mr. Moseby mused. "Something seems familiar here…"

"It's just like the time that London tried remodeling the hotel using fung shei," Cody informed him. It came their turn to talk to the people and sign up. Cody said something in Japanese that was supposed to mean "We're here for the competition" but instead meant "We are here to attack your watermelons".

Bailey pushed Cody aside, she used the correct words in Japanese and got them signed in. "Don't try to talk in Japanese again," she whispered to Cody, "You'll get us in trouble!" Cody looked sad. They wheeled their stuff to the ballroom where the competition was to be held in order to set up.

* * *

><p>Zack was watching as Lenny furiously tried to communicate to him with her hands. "Look, Len, I'm sorry I don't have Bailey's gift! And I couldn't find a dry erase board! Ugh, what's this mean?" Zack asked, copying Lenny's hand motion.<p>

Lenny put her head in her hands, this was going to take a while. She tried to get up to get some paper, but Zack pushed her back into bed. "Nope, there is no way that you're getting up. The nurse told me that if I let you take one step out of bed, she would personally find something wrong with me… or make something wrong with me…" Zack shuddered.

Lenny looked up at the ceiling and shook her hands in anger. She tried signaling as easily as she could, for a drink of water, something to eat, even writing. Zack just wouldn't get it! She was getting frustrated and slapped Zack's arm.

"Ow! There's no need to get angry! I'll just get you everything I think you might need!" Zack announced, exiting the room. Lenny rolled her eyes and snuggled into her pillow – this could take a while.

* * *

><p>Cody and Bailey had finished setting up and were demonstrating to Mr. Moseby how their invention worked as practice. "Then the sensors scan the area and pick up the signs of misplaced items," Bailey finished up.<p>

"Very good. But what if the judges ask you about the programming?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"No problem," Cody replied, "That was done by Lenny, but I've got her notes so I can explain it. I've even highlighted the important information and tabbed the important pages."

"Did you use the highlight-tab I gave you?" Bailey asked.

"Yes," Cody replied proudly. "It works wonders."

Mr. Moseby still looked skeptical, "Did you test this in the field?"

"Well, we did use it to help clean Zack's room," Bailey informed him.

"That's putting it to the maximum test, you are sure to win!" Mr. Moseby told them.

"Sure to win – huh?" a boy said from behind Mr. Moseby. "I wouldn't be too sure of that," he said.

"What makes you say that? And who are you?" Cody asked the boy.

"I'm Anthony Pepperkins," the boy said snottily, "And who might you be?"

Cody stepped protectively between the mysterious boy and Bailey, "I'm Cody Martin, and this is my friend, Bailey Pickett."

"What's your marvelous invention that you claim will win?" Anthony asked.

Bailey looked at Cody from over his shoulder, "Should we tell him?"

Cody shrugged, "It couldn't hurt. Both of us, with our friend Lenny, made a scanner for rooms that tells you if anything is messy or misplaced and lets you know where it's supposed to go."

"Then it bugs you until you put it in the right place," Bailey added.

Anthony looked unimpressed. "Well, that's all good, but my girlfriend Grace and I made something much more… modern," he boasted.

"Like what?" Cody scoffed.

"Oh, nothing, just a robot that acts as a personal servant," Anthony replied nonchalantly.

"No way!" Bailey said in awe.

"Way," Anthony responded. He walked away coolly.

Mr. Moseby turned to the two, "Okay, so you might be in a little bit of hot water…"

* * *

><p>Zack returned to the room where Lenny was taking a nap. He gently shook her awake. Thinking that she was finally getting some food, Lenny sat straight up. Zack reached behind him in the cart full of stuff that he had. "I've got a fluffy new pillow for you!" Zack announced as he fluffed it up a bit more. He placed it behind Lenny's back to make her more comfortable.<p>

"Oh, and I got some music for you," Zack said. He pressed the play button on his laptop. "I tried to get the violinist from the restaurant to come here for you, but when he heard you had the flu, the wimp chickened out."

Lenny relaxed into the pillow a little. This was kind of nice, despite her hunger. Zack's eyes grew wide, "Please don't tell me you want a massage! I tried to get the masseuse, but she just screamed at me that she couldn't get laryngitis. And trust me, with her voice, you'd think she already has it," he smirked. Lenny couldn't help but silently giggle as well. "But, I mean, if you really want one I can try to give you one…" Zack offered.

Lenny smiled and shook her head. Then her stomach growled, really loud. "What was that? Some type of animal?" Zack asked. Lenny pointed at her stomach. "Oh, oh, you're hungry! Is that what you've been trying to tell me this whole time? I'll get you some food right away," Zack told her. He ran out the door to the bathroom. Lenny rolled her eyes and grinned. Zack came out of the bathroom. "The other way," Zack replied, walking into the hall.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do? We don't have time to make a whole other invention!" Bailey fretted.<p>

"Bailey," Cody said.

"Now we've got no chance of winning!" Bailey whined.

"Bailey," Cody said a little more forcefully.

"Cody what are we going to do?" Bailey screamed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a little bit.

"Bailey!" Cody screamed back, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little bit too. "We're going to be fine. Even if we don't win, we've still got a pretty cool invention." Bailey calmed down a little bit. "And working with you is a prize enough for me," he said. Bailey looked at him a little funny so he quickly added, "And with Lenny."

"Thanks," Bailey replied, blushing, "Working with you… and Len… was awesome."

The judges came up and Cody and Bailey quickly went to work explaining their invention. "How does the internal system work?" one judge asked.

"Well, our partner Lenny isn't able to be here today to explain it," Bailey said.

"So I'll try my best," Cody finished, and began explaining, using Lenny's notes as a guide. The judges seemed impressed that he could do this impromptu.

When the judges finally moved on, Bailey turned to Cody. "I think they liked it! Even our demonstration! And you did amazing explaining everything so quickly like that!" she gushed. Then, to Cody's surprise, she wrapped him in a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. For Cody, it didn't seem that things could get any better…

Until they did. They heard Anthony's voice screaming in horror as his invention failed to do what he had planned. The judges didn't seem impressed at all. "Looks like we've got a chance," he said to Bailey.

* * *

><p>Lenny was finishing the huge bowl of chicken noodle soup that Zack had brought her, along with the strawberry-banana smoothie he had made her – king sized of course. When Zack had brought in the food, Lenny hadn't even given him the chance to say anything, she dug right in.<p>

As she finished up, Zack got the dirty bowl, and spoon and said, "I'm really sorry that I didn't understand what you wanted sooner. You must've been starving!" Zack said. Lenny nodded her head in agreement. "Sorry about that. And I'm sorry if the soup didn't taste too good, it was my first time cooking it using Cody's recipe! And… well, can't say much about the smoothie, that's the Zack Special!" he boasted proudly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is – I know that I'm no good at this, trust me, Mr. Moseby can tell you all about that, I probably shouldn't even be allowed to do this for you, but… well, I'm sorry, honestly. I tried my best, I'm really sorry, Lenny," Zack apologized.

Lenny couldn't help but smile. Zack could be very sweet when he wanted to be. She raised her arms to give Zack a hug. He obliged. "Just don't sneeze or cough on me, okay?" he laughed. She silently laughed too and nodded before giving him a hug as best as she could while still sitting in bed. _Man she's good_, he thought. "At least this doesn't need translating," he said, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Bailey and Cody walked in with their invention and trophy. Lenny looked ready to squeal as Zack turned to face the new comers. "So you won, huh?" he asked them.<p>

"Yup!" Bailey said excitedly.

"And our invention will be on the front page of Young Inventors Monthly, not to mention that they will start making them, using our notes of course!" Cody added.

"I have no idea what half of that means, but congratulations!" Zack said.

Lenny rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his arm. She beamed, but looked a little sad. "Don't worry Len, you were just as big a part of this," Bailey said, giving her friend a little hug.

"So how was Nurse Zack?" Cody asked her. Lenny looked at Zack and they both shrugged. Lenny took a sip of her smoothie as Cody sniffed the air. "Is that my recipe for chicken noodle soup?" he asked Zack.

Zack scoffed. "Me? Cook? Psh, psh, psh, no. I don't cook!" Cody gave him a stare. "No hablo ingles!" Zack screamed, running out the door to the bathroom.

"He cooked," Bailey affirmed to Cody. They watched in amusement as Zack ran out into the hall announcing, "I always do that!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Do I need to restate it? I think we know I don't own any of this. Except for Lenny. She's all mine :)

I'm too tired to write an actual note... But thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! :D

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Bailey and Lenny were laughing on the Sky Deck as they sipped some smoothies. "That's as funny as watching a pig slide through Uncle Mac's greasy hands after a barbeque!" Bailey said.<p>

Zack was passing by them and commented, "You two really are the best of friends! Even Cody and I aren't that close, and we're twins!"

Cody walked by right then and overheard. "Could it be because of your nefarious and indolent personality?" he asked.

"I don't know," Zack retorted, "Maybe it's because you use words like 'nefarious' and 'indolent', Einstein!" Cody rolled his eyes and walked away. Zack followed suit.

"Anyway, and then he told me about the mini-Mulch Festival you guys had here and how you told him you were staying, and told me to tell Mary Lou he'd love to go to the movies," Lenny said.

"You better have stuck up for yourself, girl," Bailey told her friend.

Lenny smiled, "Oh I did, Bay. I told him straight up that if he wasn't man enough to ask Mary Lou himself, then he wasn't man enough for you."

"That must've been a blow to his ego," Bailey commented. "You can be so blunt at times."

Lenny nonchalantly looked at her nails, "It's a gift. Hey, do you want to change that color on your nails?"

Bailey looked at her nails in worry, "Why? Is it a bad color?"

"No," Lenny replied, shaking her head, "I just thought you might like another color for your blarfdart." Lenny said the last word with Bailey's hand over her mouth.

"Len! I told you not to tell anyone! But sure, I'll go to the room and we can do manicures," Bailey informed her friend.

"Blazin' Red or Piney Greeny?" Lenny asked her friend as she got up.

"I don't know… I was kind of thinking," Bailey started.

"Goose Lake Blue!" the two of them said in unison, running up to their room. "First one there gets their nails done first!" Lenny announced as the two of them laughed all the way to their room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bailey awoke and turned to Lenny. "Hey! Rise and shine, Len! What are we going to do on this beautiful Saturday with no school?" No answer. "Lenny?" Still no answer. "Nellie!" Bailey announced, pouncing onto Lenny's bed to wake the sleepy head up. Only, Lenny wasn't there. "But… she always wakes up with me," Bailey thought out loud, hurt. "And on my birthday. I thought she remembered!" Bailey looked over at the nightstand that the two girls shared. On it was a note scribbled in Lenny's all too familiar handwriting. <em>Sorry, had to take care of some stuff today, see you later Bailey-gator! ~ Len<em>

Bailey sighed. She might as well get ready and grab some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Bailey was walking around the Sky Deck, looking for someone to talk to while eating her banana nut muffin. She saw Cody behind the towel table. "Hey Cody," she greeted.<p>

"Hey Bailey! How're you doing?" Cody asked.

"I'm doing great. Have you seen Lenny?" Bailey replied.

Cody looked around the deck curiously. "Uh, no, no, I have not seen Lenny today," he answered.

"Oh, okay. She was already gone when I woke up, which was late too because she turned off the chicken this morning," Bailey explained. Cody gave her a weird look when she said "chicken" so she clarified, "My chicken clock. Don't ask." Cody moved out from behind the desk, so she followed him with her eyes. "You don't think I'm making a big deal out of this, do you?" she asked, turning to him.

Cody shook his head. "No, not at all. You have a reason to be worried for her, you're best friends!" Cody bobbed up and looked over Bailey's shoulder at Lenny and Zack, who were walking leisurely along the deck talking about something.

"What in the horse's hay are you looking at?" Bailey asked Cody, beginning to turn around.

"Nothing!" Cody told her. "Just admiring your hair from all angles," he made up. He tried to signal to his brother to move along. "Why does twin telepathy never work when I want it to?" Cody asked himself out loud. He practically jumped on Bailey, enveloping her in a huge hug. Before resting his second hand on her back, he waved for Zack and Lenny to go away, which they finally saw and gladly obliged. Cody cherished his hug with Bailey for a moment or two longer, before letting go.

"What was that for?" Bailey asked him curiously.

"Oh, you know," Cody started, "For helping me study for that algebra test yesterday. I'm sure thanks to you that I passed," he excused lamely.

"Well, you're welcome," Bailey said proudly. "I think I'll resume my search for Lenny now," she announced, walking off.

* * *

><p>Bailey was no fool. She could tell when Lenny was up to something. And her friend was definitely up to something that she didn't want Bailey to know about. Bailey was surprised to hear sounds coming from her and Lenny's cabin, and more surprised that Lenny was not alone in the cabin. Bailey decided to stay outside for a bit and see if she could find an explanation for Lenny's behavior.<p>

"Ah! Zack, stop it! No seriously!" Bailey heard Lenny squeal with a giggle.

"Aw come on!" Zack said.

"You won't think it's funny when I freak out and send Mr. Moseby running here!" Lenny threatened.

Bailey could almost see Zack rolling his eyes at Lenny. "Alright, alright. Let's do it again, please?" Zack asked. Bailey could just picture Lenny giving him a stare. "Just a little one?" Zack begged. Bailey knew Lenny was still set on no. "You know you want to," Zack teased.

Bailey heard Lenny give a tiny sigh and said, "Alright fine. But just a small one, and make it short and quick too, before people get suspicious."

"A little late for that," Bailey mumbled. She walked off to tell Cody what she had just heard.

* * *

><p>Bailey had been looking for Lenny for at least an hour when she decided to go below deck and look in the kitchen for a snack. She was about to open the doors to grab a bite when she saw Lenny and Cody through the window. "What is she doing with him?" she asked herself quietly. She moved closer and peered through the small window.<p>

"Taste this," she heard Cody say, holding up a spoonful of something yummy looking for Lenny to taste.

"It's amazing," Lenny told Cody with a smile. "Ready?" she asked. Cody handed her a spatula and they dipped them in the mixture. Bailey turned around and went to the Juice Bar, hoping Zack could shed some light on the subject.

"Hey, Zack, any reason why Cody and Bailey might be, I don't know, together in the kitchen?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe they wanted to cook?" Zack asked back sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. And you should be too. I thought they might be… you know," Bailey nodded.

Zack looked as if he were actually thinking for a moment before he laughed, "Dating? No, no, they're NOT dating, trust me. I know. Maybe Lenny wanted to see if he was as good a cook as me," Zack said, popping his collar a bit. Cody and Lenny had just come to the Sky Deck on their way to Lenny's cabin when Zack saw them. Quickly he shoved the straw of a smoothie into her mouth and turned her in the chair to face the opposite way from Cody and Lenny. Cody and Lenny bolted from the Sky Deck to Lenny's cabin.

"Zack, care to explain why you just gave me a Sublime Lime Smoothie? You know I hate lime," Bailey told him.

"Sorry, thought it was a Prune Whiz," Zack said, shrugging apologetically.

* * *

><p>Bailey sighed as she sat on a deck chair alone. "This is the worse day ever, even worse than that time when everyone forgot my birthday so I slept in the barn and then that goat started eating my hair," she groaned.<p>

"Bay?" Lenny came up from behind her. "I've got something for my bestest best friend's birthday!" Lenny took a package out from behind her back.

"I thought you forgot!" Bailey exclaimed.

"How could I ever forget my best friend's birthday?" Lenny asked.

"Best friend?" Bailey inquired doubtfully, Lenny still holding the package.

Lenny smiled, "Of course! Come on, open it!"

Bailey shook her head. "Where have you been all day? I want the truth."

Lenny rolled her eyes, "Fine, you can open it later. Let's go to the room, I'll explain."

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" Cody and Zack announced as Lenny and Bailey walked in through the door.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Is this what you've been up to all day?" Bailey asked her friends.

Lenny nodded. "I think we did a pretty good job hiding it from you too. I even remembered that you didn't like huge parties, so I arranged for it to be small, just the four of us."

"Thank you guys, this is so amazing!" Bailey said. "But… What were you and Cody doing in the kitchen?"

"We were making your cake," Cody explained, "Lenny told me that vanilla cake with chocolate frosting's your favorite!" he told.

"So you don't like each other?" Bailey asked the two.

They looked at each other for a moment before exclaiming "no" in their own different ways.

"And what about you and Zack?" Bailey asked Lenny.

"What about us?" Lenny retorted.

"I heard you guys, I was outside the door. You were talking about getting something done before people get suspicious. I thought you two were smooching," Bailey explained.

Zack and Lenny laughed. "We were _decorating_," Zack informed her. "Apparently you heard me when I was begging to blow another balloon."

"Even if we were secretly dating," Lenny began.

"Which we're not!" Zack interjected.

"You know I can't keep a secret from you for more than a day!" Lenny told her friend, giving her a hug. "Now, I demand you open my gift first!" Bailey opened it excitedly.

"Aw, Len, really?" Bailey asked her friend. "This is the best sketch of home I've seen you ever do – it must've taken you weeks!"

"Months," Lenny corrected.

"Thank you!" Bailey said, giving Lenny another hug.

"Lenny helped me get your present," Zack admitted, handing Bailey a package. Inside were some pine tree earrings that even smelled like pine. Bailey thanked Zack.

"Hey, Zack, want to help me make a reservation for tonight?" Lenny asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," Zack said. But Lenny yanked his arm and he said, "On second thought, I'd love to go with you!"

"Bailey, I didn't know what to get you…" Cody started.

"That's okay, this party is enough of a present, along with your friendship and all the adventures we've had together," Bailey protested.

"No, it's not. I was wondering… Would you mind having even more adventures together?" Cody asked.

"What are you asking?" Bailey questioned right back.

"I'm asking you… I'm asking you, Bailey Pickett, if you want to…" Cody suddenly panicked and blurted out, "Be in the school play with me! I'm planning on trying out for the leading role, you'd make a great leading lady!"

"Thanks… Cody," Bailey replied.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Same as always, my peeps!

Thank you so much for reading these, guys! You don't know how happy it makes me :D *happy dances* I'd also like to thank my reviewers! *clears throat* Thank you to: fantasyluver714 and yayaya19. Love you guys!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Zack, I know you can do better than this," Miss Tutweiler was telling Zack. She was holding up his latest test, an F.<p>

"Miss T, I just don't think that I can do math good," Zack replied.

"I know he can do better, he just doesn't _want _to do the work," Lenny supplied as his student tutor.

"How do you know?" Zack shot back at Lenny.

"I don't know, maybe it's because somehow you always seem to give me the best advice on spending my money?" Lenny retorted.

"Maybe I just use my common sense!" Zack yelled back.

Lenny was about to defend her dignity when Miss Tutweiler interjected, "Stop! Zack, Lenny, we are not in a debate! Which, by the way, you should both join. Anyway, Zack, your grades better go up or else you will be forced to leave Seven Seas High!"

"What?" Zack exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry Zack, you know the rules. At least a C average in everything or else it's out for you," Miss Tutweiler apologized. Zack stormed out of the room. "Lenny, I know you're doing your best. Sometimes they just have to learn on their own," she said.

"But," Lenny began.

"Lenny!" Miss Tutweiler silenced, "It's okay. You haven't failed." Lenny shuffled sadly out of the room. "That sounded like something from a Star Wars movie," Miss Tutweiler muttered to herself. "I've got to get out more!"

* * *

><p>"Zack, just concentrate!" Lenny urged. "This is simple algebra. I know you can do this!"<p>

"Alright, so I use SADMEP, right?" Zack asked.

"We've been over this millions of times – it's PEMDAS here," Lenny replied.

"This is hurting my head, can we take a break?" Zack whined.

"We're still on the first problem, it's been two minutes," Lenny pointed out.

"Still! That's one minute too many!" Zack announced.

Lenny groaned, "Zack, sometimes I wish you would just be smarter!" With that, Lenny left the room, "Do your own homework, maybe you'll actually get it done!"

Zack looked genuinely hurt. He lay down on his bed in defeat. "Why didn't I just try the stupid problem? What would my life be like if I were smart?" he muttered. He lay a bit longer, before he was off in dreamland.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Zack asked himself. He saw another one of himself and Cody was approaching. "What is this?" Zack pondered. He walked up alongside Cody, and tried tapping him on the shoulder, but Cody didn't seem to even feel it.<p>

"Morning, Zack!" Cody greeted the other Zack.

"Good morning, Cody!" the other Zack replied. "You look exceptionally happy this morning."

"Yes. And it's all thanks to you! I'm so happy that I have a brilliant brother, a great role model. Thanks to your great advice and intelligent coaching, I was able to ask Bailey out – and she said yes!"

"I sure did," Bailey agreed, walking up and giving Cody a peck on the cheek.

"I could never have done it without an older brother as smart and confident as you," Cody said to his brother.

"Well, that's what I do," the smart Zack replied. The real Zack watched Cody and Bailey walk away from him.

"Well, that was cheesy. I think I like my real life better," Zack commented.

"Hey Zack!" a girl said, bouncing up to the smart Zack.

"Lenny!" the smart Zack exclaimed, giving her a hug. "How's my girlfriend doing today?"

The real Zack balked. "Girlfriend? Never mind," Zack said, "Hey!" he shouted at himself, "Can we switch? Can I live here?" Zack felt a shaking, as if the ship were on a tsunami, but… wait, how did he know that? Zack looked around, Lenny was hugging him! His head… He felt… smart?

Lenny giggled, she had apparently felt nothing, "I'm doing fine."

"Care to show me that I'm your boyfriend?" Zack said, but it felt as if it were coming from far away. Apparently his smart self didn't lose his mischief.

"Sure," Lenny said, and gave him the shortest peck on the cheek.

"Come on! Lightning takes longer to strike than that, and lightning strikes sixty thousand miles per second!" Zack teased.

Lenny rolled her eyes, "I thought we agreed to take it slow, Zack." Apparently she had not changed a bit either.

"Alright," Zack agreed, "But only because statistics show that relationships last three times longer when taking it at a slower pace. By the way, care to remind me why I'm your boyfriend?" This was the actual Zack's question, he had no idea what had happened.

"Well, first of all, you asked me after I proudly showed you the A I got on my math test that you helped me study for. Moreover, it's because you're funny, scheming but sweet, caring, and above all, smart," Lenny said, looking at Zack with admiration.

"Let's get to class," Zack said, taking Lenny's hand.

* * *

><p>"Now, class, we're going to be studying the Phylum Arthropoda today. Can anyone name an arthropod?" Miss Tutweiler asked the class.<p>

"A centipede," Lenny supplied.

"Pill bugs!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh, spiders!" Bailey announced.

Zack raised his hand. "Yes, Zack, my star pupil," Miss Tutweiler said proudly.

"Crabs, lobsters, and all other members of the Class Crustacea are Arthropods, as well as all Insects and Arachnids," Zack answered.

"Correct," Miss Tutweiler beamed, "As always."

"Wow," Cody marveled, "That's why I look up to my big brother."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cody," Mr. Moseby walked up to Zack.<p>

"I'm Zack," Zack replied.

Mr. Moseby stopped, "Oh, sorry. You two are so much alike…"

"We are not at all similar!" Zack argued.

"Really? You have the same last name, you look the same, you're both smart… I'd say you two are very much alike," Mr. Moseby replied.

"Hey Zack! Could my amazing big brother help me pick out what to wear for my date?" Cody asked.

"I'm sorry Cody, I need to study for the test on It's a Wonderful Life tomorrow. But what you're wearing is great," Zack replied.

Cody left, but soon, Bailey walked in. "Zack! I need your help. You're smart. According to the color wheel, do my brown eyes look better with blue, or pink?"

"Well, there actually is no brown on the color wheel," Zack replied.

"Then what in the world should I do!" Bailey asked Zack.

"I would go with blue since brown is close to orange and the compliment of orange on the color wheel is blue," Zack said.

"Thanks Zack, you're a life saver," Bailey said. "You're still tutoring me on Thursday with Cody, right?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he called out as Bailey left.

Zack continued reading through his analysis until Lenny walked in. "Hey! I'm planning to get a picture of Cody and Bailey's first kiss for them!"

"Don't you think they want a little privacy?" Zack said, annoyed.

"I think they also want to remember it for forever!" Lenny argued.

"So, what's your plan?" Zack asked.

"I'm going to hide behind the Juice Bar and zoom in!" Lenny announced.

"You're never going to be able to zoom in that well without it getting all fuzzy," Zack informed her.

"What do you suggest?" Lenny asked.

"Lenny! Can't you see that I'm trying to study here? Go do whatever, it's amateur!" Zack screamed. Lenny ran out, obviously mad and hurt.

Zack felt the shaking again, and saw his smart self studying. He sat down on the bed. "I'm not sure that I like this so much anymore… I'm just the same as Cody, nothing makes us different – I'm not Zack anymore! And then I'm not even paying attention to what I'm saying! I'm agreeing to things that I probably won't do, even as smart Zack!, I'm also so smart, that I'm not doing what I really enjoy! And worst of all, the absolute worst, I'm so arrogant with my knowledge that I hurt one of the only people who actually cared about me – who cared about me enough to insist we take it slow, who actually cared and stayed, not just said something meaningless and left! I… I want my old life back… I want to be me! I want to be me!"

* * *

><p>"I want to be me! I want to be me!" Zack was shouting in his sleep.<p>

"Zack! Zack! Zack wake up!" Lenny shouted at her friend, giving him a hard push and accidentally knocking him off the bed. "Zack! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"That was a great wake up call," Zack said as he got up, rubbing his head. "You saved me from the worst nightmare ever."

"Zack, I just wanted to let you know, I'm so sorry! I never should have said that! You are smart, in your own way. You just don't always put in the effort and that makes me frustrated. I was just so upset and didn't want to even think about you and Cody leaving and… I'm very sorry Zack. I wouldn't blame you if you went to Miss Tutweiler right now to ask for a new student tutor. I'm so sorry," Lenny babbled.

Zack was silent for a minute before saying, "Okay. See you." He walked out of the room.

Lenny was sitting on the bed, looking a bit down. "Well, I guess I deserved that," she said.

Zack came back into the room, startling Lenny. "I'm just messing with you," he announced, smirking. "Lenny, you are the only tutor that I want, the only tutor that I need," he started.

"Oh yes, indeed?" Lenny asked, getting up and raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Zack agreed. "Now, I think you were helping me with some math?"

"Of course," Lenny replied.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, is intelligence something you look for in a guy?" Zack asked Lenny. "As well as a guy who takes it slow?"

Lenny looked shocked by the question, but responded, "Uh, yes, of course. I mean, I don't want to be having conversations with someone who has no idea what I'm talking about. As for taking it slow… I wouldn't even think of giving my boyfriend a kiss on the cheek until the fifth or even tenth week of dating!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch half of that," Zack said. Lenny gave him a look before they both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think I found a way to get you to actually do math," Lenny told Zack.<p>

"I wouldn't count on it," Zack replied.

"Take this proportion. You want this laptop. It's normally $2576. But today, Sprouse Bros. is having a 43% off discount. How do you solve this?" Lenny asked Zack.

"Well, first I need to see how much of the original price I'll be paying. 100 minus 43 is… 57! So then… since $2576 is my "100%", I put that on the bottom, x on the top, then 57 over 100. Then… I multiply 2576 by 57 and get… 146832. Then I need to divide this by 100… $1468.32! The laptop is $1468.32!" Zack exclaimed.

"Great job! And you even did that all in your head!" Lenny congratulated.

"Money is easy, math is what's hard," Zack replied modestly.

"Money is math!" Lenny exclaimed.

"What?" Zack asked.

"You just did a simple proportion – and you didn't even know it!" Lenny announced.

"I did… math?" Zack clarified.

Lenny nodded. "I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed, giving Zack a happy hug.

"Man, she's good," Zack muttered, "She got me to do math!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I still don't own SLOD. Trust me, I would love to. But on the bright side, Lenny's still my own!

This is a SUPER special two part episode! :D

Thank you fantasyluver714 and yayaya19 for the reviews! :D I love you guys!

* * *

><p>"Hello, and what would you like today?" Lenny sang to a customer.<p>

"Why are you singing?" the man sang right back.

"Oh, well I need to warm up for my concert tonight. And my friend dared me to," Lenny admitted.

"You've got a lovely voice," the man replied, speaking, to Lenny, "You're doing the concert on the Sky Deck?"

"Indeed," Lenny sang, "I'm a student here, but I sing for a scholarship."

"Ah, well then," the man spoke, "I'll have a Mango Berry, please."

"No problem," Lenny sang back, imitating his low bass.

"That wasn't so bad," Lenny told Zack, "And he wants a Mango Berry."

"I didn't think it would be," Zack replied, "I just wanted to hear you sing." Lenny looked at him strangely. "You know, so I could make fun of you. You sounded like a croaking frog."

"For your information, I was imitating a bass," Lenny informed Zack.

"Oh my gosh, do you know who that is over there?" Cody asked Lenny and Zack, pointing to the man.

"No," Zack said as Lenny took a sip of her strawberry banana.

"You should, mom auditioned for him at least three times. He's music producer Seth Hanes," Cody announced. Lenny spit out her smoothie right on him.

"That was Seth Hanes?" Lenny screamed.

"Oh, now I remember him! He was the guy who kept telling mom she should work at the Tipton as a singer," Zack commented.

"I just sang – _in front of Seth Hanes?_" Lenny squealed.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Now give him his smoothie," Zack commanded. Lenny tried to get up, but she wobbled and almost fell, but Zack and Cody both grabbed her arms before she could.

"Fine, I'll do it," Zack muttered, grabbing the drink. He brought it over to Seth. "Here's your drink, sir," he said.

"I was hoping for the singing waitress. You know her?" Seth asked Zack.

"I sure do," Zack replied. "We're like this," he said, holding up his crossed fingers.

"She'll be having a concert on the Sky Deck tonight, right?" Seth asked Zack.

Zack nodded, "Six o'clock sharp."

"Thank you young man," Seth said, handing Zack a ten dollar bill.

* * *

><p>All: Oh-eh-yo Oh-eh-yo<p>

Cody: Come along with me

Bailey: Let's head out to see

Zack: What this world has for you and for me now

Lenny: Which ever way the wind blows

All: We say hey ho let's go! Oh-eh-yo

Cody & Bailey: This boat's rockin

All: Oh-eh-yo

Lenny & Zack: Ain't no stoppin us now

All: Cause we're livin the suite life, oh-eh-yo

Cody & Zack: This boat's rockin

All: Oh-eh-yo

Bailey & Lenny: Rockin the whole world round

All: And we're livin the suite life now, hey ho, oh-eh-yo, let's go!

* * *

><p>Lenny and Bailey were in their room. "I can't believe that you actually met Seth Hanes!" Bailey squealed.<p>

"And it seems like somebody made a good impression on him," Zack sang as he entered.

"Congrats, Len!" Bailey said.

"He even said that he wants to come to your concert tonight!" Zack announced. Lenny fainted, but neither Zack nor Bailey noticed.

"Oh my goodness, this is great Len, GREAT! You could even get a record deal!" Bailey turned to Lenny. "Len? Len!" she screamed as she saw Lenny on the floor, out cold.

"Lenny! Are you okay?" Zack asked, kneeling down to get a better look at Lenny, just as Bailey was doing. "Does she need CPR?" Zack asked. Bailey gave him a weird look, "Hey, I'm certified!"

Lenny started to wake up, and Bailey said, "I'm so happy that you're alright!" giving Lenny a hug.

Zack got up quickly, "Psh, I knew she'd wake up, and now she's probably going to say something snappy back at me, she's predictable."

"Is it after my concert? Is it Saturday already?" Lenny asked, "And, for your information Zack, I am anything but predictable."

"Yeah right," Zack protested. He took a step to walk away, but fell on the floor, partially on top of Lenny.

"Don't think you saw that coming," Lenny said.

Zack looked down at his shoes. "You tied my laces together? You little sneak!"

"No, Len, you've only been out a couple of seconds," Bailey informed her friend. Lenny groaned.

Cody entered the room at that moment, "Hey gu- Zack, why are you on top of Lenny?"

"Because she's evil," Zack replied to his brother, "Pure evil."

Lenny shoved Zack off of her, "I think you broke my leg when you fell on top of me," she announced.

"You're taking the pain very well," Cody commented.

Lenny grabbed her leg and started groaning, "Oh, the pain! The agony! Make it stop! Make it stop!" she screamed. Her three friends gave her stares. "Okay, so I'm fine, doesn't mean that I have to go through with the concert," she said.

"What's so bad about doing this concert?" Cody asked.

"What's so bad! What's so bad, he asks! Hahaha," Lenny said, laughing manically.

"I think she's got a little frantic since this could be her big break," Bailey explained. She turned to her friend and grabbed her shoulders. "Lenny, you always knew this day would come! We've talked about this day since we were… well, since we were old enough to know what a break was! And are you going to let this chance slip by?" Bailey asked her friend, not even waiting for an answer she announced, "No you are not! You are going to go out there, have the most amazing concert of your life! Why? Because you can do this! Now, come on and rock that stage!" Bailey screamed.

"I will rock the stage!" Lenny announced, "I can do this!" she screamed as she ran out the door into the hall. She immediately popped her head back in, "Yeah, no I can't." Bailey put her head in her hands.

"We-e-ell," Zack and Cody began.

"I believe I can fly!" Zack sang.

"I believe I can touch the sky!" Cody continued.

"What are you guys doing?" Bailey asked.

Cody just smiled, "Giving Lenny some encouragement, you know."

Bailey smiled and the three of them sang together, "I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can soar. I see me running through that open door. I believe I can fly. Lenny can impress this record guy! I believe I can fly!"

Lenny applauded, "Great job guys." Then she clutched her stomach and head and groaned, "I just don't think it helped the sinking feeling in my stomach and the mayhem in my head."

* * *

><p>"I… I can't do this!" Lenny announced to her friends. She was backstage before her concert.<p>

"What if we all went onstage and sang with you?" Bailey suggested.

"But I'm not ready for my big performance!" Cody whined.

Zack suddenly walked in and sang, "We're all in this together. Once we know, that we are, we're all stars, we can make it!"

Lenny rolled her eyes, "No… And if we did, then I'd probably throw up on you guys instead of just the stage!"

"Bleh," Zack blanched, leaving the room.

"Well, you've got to do something, you start in five minutes!" Cody informed her.

"Five minutes!" Lenny repeated before beginning to hyperventilate. Bailey put an arm around her while staring Cody down.

"I was just warning her!" Cody explained.

Bailey simply pointed at the door to exit onto the main Sky Deck. "I think this is something me and Lenny need to talk about."

Cody left a bit dejectedly. He almost ran into Zack, who had Seth Hanes with him. "Zack! What are you doing? Lenny's freaking out right now!"

"I am trying to help! Lenny will be fine if Seth isn't in the audience, right?" Zack asked.

"Hey, why am I being dragged into this? I thought you were going to have me meet that great singing waitress!" Seth said, confused.

"She's technically not a waitress, I was just too lazy to get your order myself and remember it all the way back to the Juice Bar. And you're the entire point of this!" Zack told Seth. He turned to Cody, "I got Seth out from the audience," he started.

"How'd you do that?" Cody asked his brother.

Zack looked around before whispering, "Gum, peanut butter, and marshmallows, but I didn't use the gum for what you're thinking."

"What was I thinking you used the gum for?" Cody asked.

Zack cut him off, "Anyway, we just need to get Lenny to think that Seth isn't in the audience, and then she'll be fine!"

"How are you going to do that?" Cody asked his brother.

"Well, I could bring him backstage, but then Lenny will see him when she goes for intermission," Zack explained.

"And I wouldn't get to see her stage presence," Seth admitted.

Cody offered a suggestion, "He could watch from the balcony." Cody thought for a moment, "But Lenny always turns around and waves to them up there."

"And I don't think Seth really wants to watch the concert from under the chairs," Zack sighed.

"Zack, you'd better come up with something quick, you've got two minutes!" Cody warned.

"You're the genius here!" Zack announced.

"You're the evil, manipulative… nincompoop!" Cody shot back.

"Okay… I think I just came up with a way to not only let Lenny perform for Seth without her knowing, and to boost her confidence and give her the best concert ever," Zack said, "But I'm going to need you and Bailey's help." He turned to Seth, "And you need to blend in with the crowd as much as possible," Zack informed him.

"Great! I can do my old 'normal kid' act from my high school drama club!" Seth said, trying to act like a cool teenager. "Cause I'm too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you. Don't take it personal, don't get emotional, you know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you," Seth sang as he left the twins.

"I wonder how that guy ever made it big in the music biz," Zack commented in disgust.

* * *

><p>Lenny was still freaking out on her dressing room. She wasn't crying, but she was still breathing in deeply. "Are you okay?" Zack asked, gently putting his hand on Lenny's shoulder.<p>

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Lenny threw back.

"Lenny, I think you should take a look out at your audience," Cody told her.

"And throw up?" Lenny shot back.

"Len, just look," Bailey said as Zack steered Lenny to the wing.

"What? I don't see Seth here… But there are tons of other people there waiting to be entertained!" Lenny announced happily. Indeed, there was a crowd of people waiting for Lenny's concert and shouting her name. "This is the biggest crowd I've ever had! And I'm ready to sing! In three, two, one!" Lenny ran out on stage. "Hey everybody! Before I sing my first song, I want to thank you all for coming to hear me today!" She then began her first song.

* * *

><p>"Now, for my final song, I want to get some of my friends onstage with me. These guys are my absolute best friends – my lifelines. They've helped me a lot, and deal with me even when I'm not sure I could have," Lenny announced, pausing for laughter. "No matter what they're always with me, I have no idea what I'd do without them. Can I get a round of applause for them?" She paused as the audience applauded. "Here's Cody; he's an amazing friend and extremely smart too, not half bad looking either!"<p>

Cody came out from backstage, looking excited, "Since my mom's not here, I can't say hi to her," he announced with a laugh.

"And here's Bailey. She's been my best friend since we were in diapers and has been with me through the thick and thin. She's an amazing friend, and I don't know where I'd be without her," Lenny announced.

Bailey came out and said, "Howdy y'all!"

"And last but not least, here's Zack! He's one of my friends as well. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, or the most polite gentleman, or the handsomest… what was I saying again?" Lenny asked.

"Hey!" Zack yelled at her from backstage.

"I'm just messing with you, Zack! You know I love you. He's great and has helped me through my time here on the ship. I don't know if the experience would be half as enjoyable without him, and he's taught me so much," Lenny told the crowd. "Now, we're all going to sing a song." She called the others into a circle, "What song are we going to sing?"

"How about something from Agamemnon?" Cody suggested.

"No one knows that but you!" Zack whined.

"Country?" Bailey suggested, but Zack and Cody just balked.

Lenny laughed, "How about something classic – like 'What a Wonderful World'?"

"What about 'Here I Am'?" Zack asked the kids.

"Okay, everyone agreed? Split parts, I'll nod to you when it's your turn," Lenny prompted. They all put their hands together in the center and did a little cheer before turning to the audience. Lenny handed the others the extra mikes and announced, "This is our finale, 'Here I Am'!"

Lenny nodded to Bailey, who started them off, "Here I am in your life."

"Here you are in mine," Lenny sang back.

"I guess we have a sweet life," Cody sang.

"Most of the time!" Zack sang.

They all got together and sang, "You and me we got the world to see so come on down. Just me and you know what to do so come on down!"

"It's you and me!" Cody and Bailey sang.

"And me and you!" Lenny and Zack answered.

"We got the whole place to ourselves," Lenny and Bailey sang.

"You and me we got it all for free so come on down," Cody and Zack responded.

They all sang, "This is the sweet life. We got the sweet life!"

Lenny and her friends bowed as the crowd cheered for them. "Thank you guys for coming!" Lenny announced into the microphone. Then, she led her friends backstage again.

* * *

><p>Waiting in Lenny's dressing room were some flowers. "I keep on getting these after every concert. I wonder who keeps on sending them. The card is always blank," she mused.<p>

Zack just laughed uncomfortably, "Looks like you've got yourself an admirer. Okay, so you had a great concert, right?"

"An amazing one! Okay, so who came up with the idea to boost my confidence by getting a huge crowd here and hiding Seth Hanes in it?" Lenny asked.

Her three friends' had their jaws drop. "How did you know?" Bailey asked in shock.

"I figured it out right after intermission. But by then I was too engrossed in entertaining everyone else to really care," Lenny said, "That's why I skipped part of the third verse of that song."

"You are amazing!" Cody exclaimed, "Zack was the one who came up with it, he organized us and everything."

Lenny turned to Zack, "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, giving him a huge hug. "I've never had anyone boost my confidence so much."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lenny called out, releasing Zack.

"You were all wonderful today," Seth Hanes' voice greeted them. "Especially you, Lenny. I've got something I want to propose to you guys. How would you all like to be signed on with StarBright Records?"

Lenny and Bailey squealed while Zack and Cody gave each other fist pounds. "Thank you!" was the general message conveyed by their mixed up replies.

"I'll give you some time to mull over it a bit, alright?" Seth Hanes said, handing them all his business card. "You know where to find me to come with your decision. I'll be leaving in two days." Seth left the room.

Cody looked at his. "As much as I'm flattered, I'm going to turn this down to continue studying to become a doctor or scientist," he announced.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to do that too. I love singing, but I don't want it as a career," Bailey agreed.

"I'm… Wow… I thought this would always be an easy decision for me… I'm not sure what I'm going to do," Lenny said, sitting down in her chair.

"I'm going to accept it," Zack told them all.

"Why? Mom's not going to let you just quit school like that!" Cody exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be skipping school. I'd still have to be tutored and stuff, duh," Zack retorted.

"Zack, without you we lose the family benefit. Even with mom's discount you know she can't pay for just one of us if the other isn't here to get that extra discount!" Cody exclaimed.

"Zack! Cody!" Bailey yelled over them. "It's late. You can argue this all you want for the rest of the weekend, but we need to get back to our cabins before curfew!"

"Your life is going to go down the drain if you agree to this! You're not even that good of a singer!" Cody screamed at Zack as they left, at the same time as Zack was yelling, "You're just a boring stick in the mud who doesn't believe in dreams coming true or real talent!"

* * *

><p>"Lenny, could you please give Cody Martin his smoothie?" Zack asked.<p>

"Why don't you give it to your brother?" Lenny retorted, grabbing her straw and drinking her smoothie.

"Because he doesn't support my dreams!" Zack yelled.

Lenny cleaned out her ear with her finger, "Wow… Okay, fine. But don't take out your LOUD rage on me! If it'll get you to stop yelling, I'll give him his smoothie," she said, grabbing the drink. Lenny walked over to the table where Cody and Bailey were sitting. "Here's your drink, Code. Why are you not talking to Zack again?"

"Who? Oh, the smoothie boy? Because he's a fool who wants to throw away all of these great chances that have been given to him!" Cody yelled.

"Ow! So you're both LOUD ragers!" Lenny exclaimed.

"You have no idea," Bailey commented. "Has it even occurred to you that you yourself are throwing away a great chance?"

"So did you," Cody replied.

"Oh, so you're not only LOUD and angry, you're also cranky. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the ship this morning," Lenny commented.

"Cody, you and Zack can't go on like this, you're brothers! And it's his life. His choice isn't going to affect your future. Even though you might… not be able to… stay on the ship… You've got to do all you can to stop him!" Bailey said.

"I've got to get away from all of you or else risk losing my hearing!" Lenny announced, walking away from them all.

* * *

><p>Lenny walked into Zack's room. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I agree with you."<p>

"Really?" Zack asked from his bed.

"Yup. He is a stick in the mud," Lenny replied.

"So you see it too?" Zack asked.

"No, I mean literally. He was having a mud facial from Bailey to calm him down, but the mud was a little too hot and he freaked out and the mud got all over him…" Lenny laughed, "It was pretty great… Now, back to your problem." Zack opened his mouth to complain about Cody, but Lenny intervened, "I don't want to hear any more of that. Why do you really want to accept this record deal?"

"Aren't you?" Zack asked.

Lenny sighed and sat on the bed beside Zack. "I'm not sure yet. I mean, this is my life long dream but… well, I've been given this amazing chance to study on this boat. In the show biz, they can throw you out in a heartbeat. I need to be educated so that if anything happens, I have a back up plan. Singing has always been easy for me, but school… I've had to work on my own to make that a success. And I feel good about it. I just don't want to throw that away and end up regretting it." Lenny sighed. "Anyway, why are you so eager to accept this deal?"

Zack threw his hands in the air. "If not, I have no future!"

"What?" Lenny asked.

"If I don't accept this deal, I've got no future. I'll never be able to graduate high school, I'll never be able to go to college, and I'll never be able to have a family!" Zack announced angrily.

"Oh… Now I see. Well, Zack, why would you say that? Sure you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, but with a little more determination and some help, who says you can't graduate high school? Then in college you get to pick what you want to study, so I've heard it's a little more bearable," Lenny informed him.

"I don't think I could do even that," Zack replied. "I've wasted too much time."

"It's never too late to turn over a new leaf. The question is: Are you willing to?" Lenny got up from the bed. "I'll leave you for a bit to think about what's your choice. Either way, I'll support you, and Cody will eventually come around, just like Bailey."

"Thanks," Zack said, smiling.

As Lenny was walking out the door, she casually commented, "You know, I'm sure that tons of girls would line up to be your wife to start a family with you."

"Do you know any of them?" Zack asked eagerly.

"I think I might know one of them," Lenny commented with a small smile, closing the door behind her.

"Man she's good!" Zack exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Seth came up to the kids on the Sky Deck. "So, what did you guys decide?"<p>

"Well, thanks, but no thanks," Cody said.

"I'm with him," Bailey agreed, "But thanks for the opportunity."

"What about you, young man?" Seth asked Zack.

"Well… I wanted to. But then, I realized that I would be taking the easy way out. I think I'm going to have to decline," Zack informed Seth. "Besides, I think I've got my future already right here," he smiled, glancing over at Lenny.

Lenny blushed and smiled a little bit. "What about you? I see a lot of promise in you," Seth encouraged Lenny.

"Singing for a record company like this has always been my dream. Ever since I was little, I wanted to get this opportunity. I'm not going to accept the deal, for now. Could I get back to you in, say, six years or so?" Lenny asked, "I want to be prepared for the future, just in case. Moreover, there are some things I don't want to miss." She looked to her side and gave Zack a small grin.

Seth nodded, "You're a bright star indeed. I'll be waiting for your call." Seth smiled, "The best of luck to all of you," he said with a wave, leaving.

* * *

><p>"Did you really mean what you said about knowing one of the girls?" Zack asked Lenny as he gave her a smoothie.<p>

"Yeah, of course," Lenny told him.

"Would you mind asking her if she'd like to join me for some lunch after my shift?" Zack asked.

"I think that could be arranged," Lenny smiled.

"It's a date," Zack said, "I'm done in ten more minutes."

"Or…" Lenny said, taking the timer and twisting the dial, "You could do this and end now," she said, as the timer dinged.

"Man, you're good!" Zack told her, throwing off his apron and going around the bar to offer Lenny his arm.

"Oh… or you could take me," Lenny told Zack.

"Weren't you… I mean…" Zack stuttered in confusion.

"I was going to get Ashley Tisdale and ask her if she wanted to go with you," Lenny said.

"Ashley Tisdale's here?" Zack exclaimed.

"Ye-no," Lenny informed him. "I just wanted to see you confused. I'd love to grab lunch. Chili burger with about ten fries in the bun and a cherry soda-lemonade mix, right?"

"You know me too well. And for you a chili burger with cheese and chili cheese fries with a lemonade-sweet tea split?" Zack asked.

"All the time," Lenny replied. "Split a brownie batter sundae?"

"Double fudge," Zack added. "Bet you can't eat your half and I'll have to eat at least three quarters."

"And I bet I'm the one who'll have to eat three quarters of it. You're on," Lenny said as they walked off the deck to the burger joint.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yup, the only thing I own is… you guessed it, Lenny.

I'm so sorry for the long time with no update - but I swear I haven't forgotten about you guys! I've been busy with college work. :( Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"Guess what!" Cody announced to Lenny and Bailey, who were playing cards in the room.<p>

"What's up, Code?" Lenny asked.

"I told you to guess!" Cody insisted.

"We're finally going to have a farm ec class?" Bailey exclaimed.

"No," Cody said.

"We're going to have a musical?" Lenny guessed.

"Bailey was closer," Cody replied.

"Aliens are coming to abduct you?" Zack told his brother.

"Very funny," Cody said to his brother. "No, there's going to be a cooking competition right here on the ship, and it's going to be broadcasted on TV!"

"That's great news, Code!" Lenny exclaimed excitedly.

"I need a souse-chef," Cody informed them all.

"Well, you know my answer," Zack told his brother.

Lenny shrugged, "I'm not too shabby in the kitchen, but it's really Bailey who's great at cooking. Have you tried her corn muffins?"

"I've never had the pleasure," Cody replied.

"They are just about as good as a beautiful sunset is on sore eyes after a day of harvesting!" Lenny announced. "Bay, why have you never cooked for these two?"

"Well, I mean, Cody's such a great cook and all and Zack doesn't have a very sophisticated palate," Bailey excused.

"Then it's agreed," Cody told Bailey, "Will you help me?"

Bailey still looked reluctant, but seeing the longing look in Cody's eyes she agreed, "Sure Cody, I'd love to."

"Hey Mr. Moseby!" Zack greeted the ship manager excitedly.

"What have you come to bug me about today?" Mr. Moseby said wearily.

"Why do you always assume that I want to bug you?" Zack asked.

"Well, you do have a history of coming and bugging me right when I am in the middle of a very important problem," Mr. Moseby said, "For instance now I'm trying to figure out who to replace Connie! She was going to dance for a show next Saturday, but now she can't make it!"

"Did her boyfriend break up with her again?" Lenny asked Mr. Moseby, walking up to the desk.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more worrying to do. In peace!"

"I think I know who can replace her," Zack said, looking at Lenny.

"Don't even think about dressing me up as a showgirl," Lenny warned him.

"Aw, man! Belly dancer?" Zack asked. Lenny obstinately shook her head.

"Vaudeville?" Zack asked.

"Why not?" Lenny said, and they both ducked down behind the desk and rose dressed in tuxedos with top hats and canes. They danced to some classic Broadway music into the elevator.

"So Bailey, what recipes do you think we should use? The competition is based on four dishes. A salad, a soup, a main course, and a dessert," Cody informed Bailey.

"Hey, you're the main chef. I'll go with whatever you say," Bailey told Cody.

"But I want you to help decide," Cody urged.

"Well, I do know a great corn salad that we could use," Bailed mentioned.

"Great, let's try making it!" Cody said enthusiastically.

Lenny and Zack came onto the deck with Hawaiian shirts on and swimming trunks. They got onto the ledges of the hot tub where Mr. Moseby was relaxing and started balancing on surfboards there to a Beach Boys riff before Mr. Moseby knocked them over.

Cody and Bailey tasted the corn salad that they had just made. "That's amazing!" Cody exclaimed, "And ridiculously simple too!"

"Down home cooking never fails you!" Bailey said, chewing her bite. "What will we do for soup?"

"My chicken noodle soup is a crowd pleaser," Cody suggested.

"Oh my goodness! Lenny told me about that, and I'm sure you make it ten times better than Zack," Bailey complimented.

"Well, yeah, I do," Cody admitted.

"Let's get cooking!" Bailey clapped her hands excitedly.

Zack and Lenny came onto the balcony of the Sky Deck, dressed in a greaser outfit and poodle skirt respectively, as the music from "Greased Lightning" played. Mr. Moseby was downstairs, reading some paper work. Zack and Lenny struck different poses each time the drum beat at the beginning, before sliding down the stair rails as the music started revving up. They started dancing in classic 50's style as the music played, even following Mr. Moseby up the stairs and off of the deck by the end of the piece.

Cody and Bailey had finished not only soup, but also a main course of creamed corn sauce with Cody's filet mignon and were working on a killer crème brulee for desert. "You know Cody, I think that whoever ends up marrying you is one lucky girl," Bailey mused.

"Why?" Cody asked excitedly.

"You make the best food I've ever tasted! And I've had my aunt's heavenly strawberry pie, I need to ask her to mail some," Bailey replied.

"Thanks," Cody replied. He held up a spoon of crème brulee for Bailey to taste. She sighed and said, "I can't even describe it Cody."

Zack and Lenny were in the lobby, where Mr. Moseby was at his desk, working. The two were dressed as disco hippies with afros. Disco music started playing and they danced disco to the music. As Mr. Moseby left, they danced away with him.

Bailey and Cody entered the lobby and were talking about their recipes. "So we need to get in shape for the competition next week, right?" Bailey asked.

"We are going to be champions, but first we need to practice, my little butterfly," Cody said serenely. "There will be several ways we must train, none will be easy, but together they will help us win."

"You sound like those Sensei from kung fu movies," Bailey commented.

"Yeah, I know, pretty funny, right?" Cody laughed lamely.

"Sure, if you say so," Bailey said, rolling her eyes.

"Now let's do this thing!" Cody screamed excitedly, jumping up into the air.

There are alternating scenes of Cody and Bailey "training" for their cooking competition over some music.

Cody and Bailey were at the competition ready to win. The head chef, Guy Fieri, walked up to them. "I would just like to wish you kids good luck. There are a lot of other teens here for the competition, and whether you win or lose, keep your love for cooking."

"Thank you, sir," Cody and Bailey said, shaking his hand.

Guy took his place on the podium set up on the Fiesta Deck. "Alright Teen Chefs, on your mark, get set, SALAD!"

Bailey and Cody went furiously to work on their corn salad.

Meanwhile Zack and Lenny chased Mr. Moseby down the hall to "Bop to the Top" dressed as Ryan and Sharpay from the movie.

Cody and Bailey were finally on their crème brulee. They were carefully preparing four portions. Bailey was mixing and pouring the ingredients while Cody was flaming the tops carefully. "Contestants have thirty seconds!" Guy announced.

"Come on Cody, you're doing great!" Bailey encouraged.

"Three, two, one!" Guy announced, "Chefs, please stop all cooking!"

Bailey and Cody gave each other high fives over their success. "Now we just need to get past the judges," Cody said.

"We'll do great, and if not, their taste buds are more messed up than a cow that's tried to eat a chicken. Trust me, you haven't smelled nasty until you've smelled a cow patty with decaying chicken in it," Bailey shuddered.

"I can imagine," Cody said with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby was drinking a smoothie on the Sky Deck when Zack and Lenny appeared, dressed in punk outfits, and the tune of "Beat It" started playing. They came out snapping their fingers. They started twisting before twirling and ducking down behind tables. Then they jumped on their tables for the refrain, dancing in sync but in the form of a dance battle. They jumped off onto some chairs and tipped them over with their feet like skateboards on the backs. They then swagged up to each other while snapping their fingers. They tried intimidating each other with some good dance moves before the refrain. For that they ran onto the stairs about halfway before sliding down. At the bottom they jumped down and freestyled in sync. As the refrain repeated, they cartwheeled in front of each other and tried intimidating each other again. For the interlude, they dance battled freestyle before dancing in sync at the end of the interlude, with air guitar. As the refrain started up for the last time until the end, they did the traditional Michael Jackson dance.

Cody and Bailey watched as the judges tasted their food. "The corn salad is lovely, a great way to start the meal. If anything, I'd say it's got just a tad too much butter," one of the judges said.

"The chicken soup is good, perfect spicing, everything. Personally though I like mine steaming hot, but you had no control over how hot it would be when we got it," another judge said.

"Great filet mignon with creamed corn sauce. Maybe just a little more pepper though," a third judge said.

"Personally this is the best crème brulee I've ever tasted," Guy announced after taking a bite of their dessert.

"I think we might have a chance!" Bailey whispered to Cody in excitement.

"And the winners of the Chez Teen competition are…" Guy announced in suspense, "Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett!"

Cody and Bailey jumped and hugged as they went up to get their award. "Thank you so much!" They both exclaimed. Confetti flew in the air. "Congratulations, kids, you deserved it!" Guy said, shaking their hands.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe we won!" Bailey exclaimed.

"I can! With a great team like us, we're unstoppable!" Cody announced.

Mr. Moseby was working at his desk again when Zack and Lenny walked up, dressed as rappers. "Hey, yo, Mr. M!" Lenny announced.

"Yo, yo I'm Z," Zack started.

"And I'm L-dawg," Lenny continued.

"We think we'd make great stars," Zack said.

"Go 'n write 'bout us in your blog," Lenny rapped.

"Since Connie can't come," Zack said.

"You should hire us instead," Lenny said.

"We got the moves, the grooves," Zack said.

"And brains in our heads," Lenny said, quickly adding, "Or at least one of us does."

"You still don't agree?" Zack said.

"We're here to disprove you," Lenny continued.

"You ignored us all week," Zack said.

"Here's to our dancing debut!" Lenny finished. The two of them started break dancing together before finishing right in front of Moseby.

"Fine, you're hired!" Mr. Moseby announced. Zack and Lenny high fived. "Only if I get to dance with you guys."

"Eh, better than nothing," Lenny shrugged.

Zack, Lenny, and Mr. Moseby danced to an Elvis Song for their performance as Cody and Bailey watched from their table for dinner.


End file.
